venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Morphomobile
The Morphomobile was the car used by The Blue Morpho and Kano. Following the Blue Morpho's death, the car fell into possession of The Monarch who uses the car and The Blue Morpho's costume to eliminate the villains who stand between him and his goal of arching Dr. Venture. Appearance and Capabilities The Morphomobile is a 2-door sports car based in appearance on the Mercedes-Benz 300 SL, with the Blue Morpho's logo painted on the hood. It features gull-wing doors, a bullet-proof windshield, and hidden machine guns behind the headlights. The Morphomobile is also capable of flight. History Following the Blue Morpho's death, the Morphomobile fell into disuse inside the Morpho Cave. In Maybe No Go, it was discovered by The Monarch and Henchman 21. In Faking Miracles, Henchman 21 tells the Monarch the story of The Blue Morpho and it is revealed that the car was driven by his partner Kano who - along with Blue Morpho - saved the lives of Team Venture from the villain Scaramantula on Spider Skull Island. After the story, The Monarch tasks 21 and Manolo to get the car running again, which they are able to do in time to pick up the Monarch who had been left behind in New York City by his angry wife. During Rapacity in Blue, the Monarch decides to use the car and take up 21's idea of using the Blue Morpho identity to remove the other villains standing between the Monarch and Rusty. They succeed in defeating the villain Haranguetan, but they leave the Morphomobile at a parking meter that expired and it is towed. In Tanks for Nuthin', The Monarch (again donning The Blue Morpho outfit) decides to break into the impound lot and take back his car. He along with 21 locate the car but they are unable to escape due to the car having boots on its tires. Dr. Mrs. The Monarch (who is at the impound lot on unrelated Guild business does not recognize her disguised husband) holds him and 21 at gunpoint, causing the Monarch to unintentionally activate the car's Flight Mode. The Morphomobile is able to break free of the boots and escape the impound lot. It flies over New York, pursued by Dr. Mrs. The Monarch in the Guild limousine. Amazed by his father's old vehicle, The Monarch uses this as an opportunity to fly over VenTech Tower to defecate in the Ventures' pool. The Morphomobile's proximity to VenTech Tower prompts Dr. Mrs. The Monarch to deduce (incorrectly) that the Blue Morpho is Dr. Venture in disguise. In ''It Happening One Night'', The Monarch chooses not to use the Morphomobile in his efforts against Wes Warhammer, opting instead to employ the Morpho Scooters to access The Doom Factory's headquarters in the Gowanus Canal. Henchman 21 drives the car solo in ''A Party For Tarzan'' and uses it to kidnap The Wandering Spider, whom he traps in the trunk. After killing the latter, Henchman 21 flies away in the car. During ''The Rorqual Affair'', The Monarch tries to summon the vehicle to help him escape Wide Wale but it doesn't appear. At the end, the Morphomobile appears and is driven by someone dressed up as The Blue Morpho. In ''The High Cost of Loathing'', it has been repainted and redecorated to become the new Monarchmobile. Episode Appearances *''Faking Miracles'' *''Rapacity in Blue'' *''Tanks for Nuthin''' *''A Party For Tarzan '' *''The Rorqual Affair'' *''The High Cost of Loathing'' MorphoMobile04.jpg|The Morphomobile in Flight Mode. MorphoMobile03.jpg|The Morphomobile in its former glory. MorphoMobile02.jpg|The Monarch using the Morphomobile Category:Vehicles